


Oh, you B**tard

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Sherlock's back, Greg shows him just how much he misses him





	1. Chapter 1

“Those things will kill you” The voice rang crisply in the underground carpark as Greg lit up his cigarette. A shiver ran down his spine causing the fine hairs to lift on his skin and he stiffened for just a moment wondering if it was one of those times where he was imagining Sherlock’s voice. It had been almost exactly two years since his lover had ‘died’ and he had only spoken to him once more since that fateful day in Mycroft’s office where he had learnt that he was actually alive. They had spoken for an hour with Sherlock filling him in on why he had to pretend that he was dead and why it was imperative that Greg believe it. He had been surprised and annoyed to learn that it had been Mycroft who wanted to tell him the truth and not Sherlock himself. It hadn’t given him any greater feelings towards the oldest Holmes but it had been nice to know that one of them had cared about him. He would have preferred it to be Sherlock. 

“Oh, you bastard” He spat, throwing down the cigarette before turning on his heel and throwing himself at Sherlock his arms wrapping around him so tightly that he could have sworn that he could hear grinding bones and the sharp exhale of breath. Sherlock was as stiff as a board but Greg didn’t care he buried his face into his neck his lips ghosting over the skin that he had once told himself that he would never be able to touch again. He swung him from side to side for a moment or two breathing in the scent of him as he allowed tears to fall onto the woollen coat. He knew that it was stupid that any of those in the station could come down and find them but he couldn’t give a rat’s furry arse what anybody thought at the moment. Eventually though Sherlock gave a groan and then pulled himself away. He didn’t move very far though and Greg allowed himself to look over his form noting that he was thinner, paler, and bruised. “What happened?”

“John, he didn’t take my coming back as well as I would have expected” Sherlock shrugged the movement slow and somewhat pained before he settled himself back down again and Greg had an idea that that there was more to his hurt movements than simply a bust up with John. 

“John, missed you, Sunshine. Fell into despair if you want to know the truth. Half thought that one day we’d pull him out the river” 

“You aren’t angry” Sherlock pointed out and Greg nodded. He was a little angry, he supposed but he knew Sherlock better than even Sherlock did. He knew that a lot of people would say that he was whipped but a lot of people didn’t know how special it was that Sherlock had given him his love and trust. 

“Course I’m not, but I’ve had longer to accept it, and I’ve always known that you can be an A-class arsehole, Sunshine, but it doesn’t bother me as long as you’re mine” He purred lightly caressing the bruise on his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“Am I? Still yours? After everything that I have done…” Sherlock asked with more uncertainty than Greg could have ever expected him to give and he sighed a little. When he had thought about the events leading up to Sherlock’s supposed death and he had a feeling that Sherlock had had some hand in his meeting Rebecca. His lover hadn’t confirmed his suspicions and he didn’t think that it was worth an argument now, not when Sherlock was finally back within arm’s reach. 

“Always mine, you bloody infuriating prat” He growled before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him forward so that he could press his lips to his lover’s swallowing down the moans that he let out. His fingers tangled in Sherlock’s hair and he was aware of the tears cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls but he didn’t care Sherlock was home and in his arms like he was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

“At least you are still living in the same place” Sherlock purred somewhat happy when Greg let him in and the older man smiled taking their coats and hanging them on hooks beside the door. His arms wrapped around his waist tightly his lips ghosting over his neck as he said gently; 

“Oddly enough as much as I hate it here I have a lot of happy memories here of you” His arms tightened and like in the carpark Sherlock let out a groan that seemed more pained than pleasurable and he loosened his arms saying gently “He really messed you up” 

“Not John, some of Moriarty’s criminal network” Sherlock sighed dropping down into the sofa and staring at the microscope that he had started to use as some form of decoration. It had been a part of Sherlock that he wouldn’t give up even now. His lover flinched a little and then shifted around again “Mycroft’s doctors checked me over but he refused to allow them to give me pain medication” 

“Can’t say I blame him for that, Sherlock” Greg responded going over to the kitchen area to pick up some Ibuprofen and paracetamol. Judging by the pain that his lover was in it wouldn’t do anything more than take a little bit of the edge off but he didn’t want to see Sherlock’s face flinching any more. 

“Yes, I come back from the dead and immediately return to drug use, I would laugh but I’m afraid it might hurt my ribs” Sherlock groaned and Greg brought out some of the freeze gel from the back of his cupboard that he used when his knee started playing up. 

“Take these and then get your clothes off” 

“I know I’ve been away for some time but there are gentler ways of asking” Sherlock smirked and Greg rolled his eyes and then sat on the coffee table moving aside the microscope so he could hand over the pills and a glass of water. 

“Stop being a prat sunshine, take those and let me look over, you said that you’re hurt”

“I’ll be fine” Sherlock said taking the pills and throwing them back with one gulp before slowly peeling off his clothes. It would have been erotic if he wasn’t varying shades of bruise. When he was down to just his underpants he motioned for him to stretch out over the sofa. “Not the romantic reunion you wanted” 

“I just wanted a reunion and I got that so I can safely say that I’m happy, Sherlock” He said with a smile his hands trembling ever so slightly as he poured the freeze gel over the biggest clump of bruises on his stomach. It was surprising given how Sherlock had told him that he had been on the run but he was positive that there were more muscles not under his skin than there had been when he left “You’ve filled out more. Not as skinny as you used to be” 

“I had to learn to protect myself, I was always fond of boxing and I expanded on that” Sherlock hummed with a shrug his eyes closing so that his lashes were splayed over his cheeks. Greg moved his hand slowly over the skin his heart hammering against his ribs as he felt a burst of love and happiness swell inside of him. Sherlock was her, on his sofa, looking as though he had never left. Unable to deny his feelings any longer he moved forward and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s kissing him lightly as his fingers continued to caress the stomach. Sherlock allowed the kiss to continue for a while and then pulled away with a playful smirk on his lips “I sense that you approve of the changes to my meat suit?”

“Sherlock, cut the crap. I don’t care what you look like, I approve of you, here on my couch where you belong” He whispered about to crush their mouths together before he was grabbed and pulled. He wasn’t completely sure where Sherlock had gotten his strength from but he soon found himself on his back on the sofa with Sherlock straddling him with his hands resting on his shoulders and a slow smirk on his lips. 

“Evidence suggests that you more than approve of my being here” The younger man purred rocking his hips and rubbing himself against his cock which had swelled as he caressed Sherlock’s stomach. “Take me please, I’ve missed you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...Sherlock is more playful in this than I was intending but, he's happy to be home with his lover I guess xD i hope that this was okay ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Greg knew that Sherlock would have gone through with it on the sofa but Greg was too old and far too sentimental for it to be a rush job in the middle of his living room. Instead, he urged Sherlock up, wishing that he could have met his lover when he was a much younger man and walked him into the bedroom. It was tidy but there was some make-up products Rebecca had left when she had stayed around helping him sift through the abundance of paperwork that had come from trying to prove who Moriarty was. Sherlock noticed it and Greg saw his back muscles tense before he relaxed and gave him a breathless looking smile dropping back down onto the bed with his arms lifted above his head. His newly defined abdominal muscles stretching and moving under his taut skin. Goosepimples broke out over the skin and then his nipples darkened against the pale but bruised flesh. 

“I love you, Sunshine” He whispered pulling off his own clothes and tossing them into a pile by the door. Sherlock smiled just the tiniest amount his eyes softening out of their blank hardness and for just a moment Greg saw it, saw the words that Sherlock would never say to him out loud shining in them before his smile became a smirk and he nodded saying with his ever-growing confidence;

“I know. I know that you do” 

“Cocky bastard” Greg growled sitting down in between the legs that parted quickly to make way for him. His hands lightly trailed over the stomach watching the way his muscles clenched and unclenched at his touch. “God, I love you” 

“God has nothing to do with it. Now less talking Gregory” Greg jolted a little at the sound of his name coming from Sherlock’s mouth. He knew that he would ‘forget’ it again soon but he was touched that he had used it now and he moved forward claiming his mouth in a hot, dizzying kiss his hard cock pressing into Sherlock’s. He rotated his hips pressing himself into Sherlock delighted by the gasping moans that he let out. His own body prickled with lust and desire. 

“So long” He breathed pulling away from the lips so he could consider Sherlock’s eyes loving the way that his pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted with a gasp caught in the back of his throat. His cheeks had grown to be a warm pink making him look so vulnerable and, heaven forbid, cute as he whispered; 

“Yes” 

Greg chuckled his hands moving Sherlock’s boxer shorts down while he lightly ghosted his mouth over every part of Sherlock’s body that he could reach. 

Before Sherlock had left he had known every inch of his body and he had been able to map it completely with his fingers and his mouth but two years was a long time to spend with just his memories and hand for company and he was determined to remap him, to rediscover every part that drove Sherlock crazy. But not today, today there was no time for that, they were both too eager, to needy to be completed that it was a rush job for him to find the lube and the condoms. 

His fingers made short of opening him up and he was surprised at eager Sherlock was putting on the condom and rubbing him with more lube. His eyes were closed and his cheeks had gone from pink to red but Greg was more focused on the lashes that were splayed over his cheeks. His breathing was growing steadily more erratic as he whined his name several times in rapid succession. Tomorrow Sherlock would go through a variation of names but for tonight he could hear the sweet lips saying his name almost like a chant and it was heaven as he slid inside of him. 

The tight walls wrapped around him like a warm and comfortable blanket and he moaned pressing himself as deep as he could before stopping, allowing them both to get used to the sensation knowing that without it he would have come embarrassingly quickly. Sherlock’s mouth ghosted against his jawline not caring about the bristles that he hadn’t shaved away yet before clenching around him and encouraging him to move. It was slow at first his arms holding him tightly as he just rocked him against the mattress but it built steadily into something more intense. Before, Greg would have closed his eyes lost in the moment but now he stared at Sherlock, whose eyes were also open staring back into his. 

Nothing but the heat of the moment mattered anymore. His body was trembling with the built-up pleasure and he grabbed Sherlock’s penis and stroked it at the same frantic speed until with a gasp they came together sagging into the mattress with their bodies singing. Sherlock’s arms wrapped around him tightly holding him to his chest as he trembled and Greg finally allowed his eyes to close his ear listening to the sound of the frantic heart beating against his ribs. Tears came now at the idea that Sherlock was home. His bastard was home and he wanted him to stay that way.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hmm...Not as good as I hoped it would be... >.< I think I may need to rewatch the third season to refresh myself xD I hope that this was okay ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is okay


End file.
